A Days Confusion
by XIVabyaceXIV
Summary: Yazoo is confused about his feelings and takes it out on his brothers. But will his lover's sister help him find out what love really means? Or is her sick twisted mind too much for his confused one? RenoxYazoo Warning: YAOI
1. Day One Learning The Beginning

Once again, I've found out that I can no longer speak to him. Nor can I think about him—that or I suffer from the spine tingling, bone chilling, pleasurable memories. Memories that I know shouldn't exist. But his body above mine, his tongue tangled with mine, his hands explored over my hips, slipping to my inner thigh, making me moan loudly. I shuddered in class and was brought back to reality.

The teacher, whom I forget the name of, was preaching about atoms. I wasn't paying attention. I never did and I always managed to pass with the highest grades. Amazing, isn't it? I sighed, and rested my head on my arms, closing my eyes. I jumped, hearing the dismissal bell. I gathered up my empty notes and my pen, pushing everything in my cluttered messenger bag and swung it over my head, letting it rest on my left shoulder. I sighed, and walked into the hallway and out to the courtyard to the gazebo where me and my siblings would wait for our ride home—we had refused to ride the bus, seeing as it was a disgusting thing and too many people with too many questions.

Kara was already there; her eyes were fogged over, and she yawned slightly. I grunted as I dropped my backpack and stood, waiting for Kadaj and Loz. Kara wasn't a soldier, nor was she even connected to Mother, but she was smart and she hated the planet with a passion. Perhaps, if Mother let us, she could be changed into one of us. Oh, and Kadaj liked her. A lot. Speaking of the devil, Kadaj practically jumped up the steps onto the gazebo, smiling slightly. "Hello, Yazoo, Kara." He said, sitting down on the bench next to Kara, who was brought from her thoughts to smile widely. She didn't say anything; her hair, dark red and up in a ponytail like always, seemed messier than usual. She was wearing a black hoodie and black pants; she even had eye liner on. I could tell something was up, but I didn't say anything. Kadaj was wearing blue jeans and a shirt. No surprise there. We weren't on the high with money, unlike Kara's brother and foe, Reno. God damn, I thought about him.

Loz walked up and sighed, dressed almost exactly like Kadaj. "I'm staying after today," he mumbled, scowling and I thought I could see tears in the corner of his eyes, "Detention. I'll talk to you guys later," he said, dismissing himself and walking back inside. I merely grunted but Kadaj and Kara acted like they hadn't heard him. Well, mostly Kadaj, since Kara was off into her little world. Kadaj touched her hand softly and I turned away, crinkling my nose in disgust. I stared at the clouds as they rolled in, creating an over cast. There was a honk and I looked over, not really surprised to see Reno in his car. Kara grabbed her bag and ran towards him. Kadaj followed slowly, not to make Reno think Kara was more important than anything (they had a talk with most Reno threatening about Kara.) I swallowed my fear and grabbed my bag and walked towards the black convertible. I dropped my bag in next to Kadaj and climbed in with grace I had mastered over time. Kadaj hopped in next to me, and Kara sat next to her brother.

"Where's Loz?" Reno asked, not doing anything. Kara turned up the radio shrugging. I sighed; did she really not see him?

"He had to stay after. Detention." I said lightly, trying to control my racing heart. Reno smiled, and pulled away from the curb and we raced down the highway. I coughed at the almost silence (Since the radio was playing), "So…" I murmured, which automatically shot Kara into gossip frenzy. I found that if you thought about talking, Kara would do it for you. This would only work of she wasn't in her spaced-out mode.

"Liza was being such a slut today!" Kara started off and I zoned out instantly. Kadaj and Reno seemed to do the same thing. But the problem with zoning out meant your mind tended to wander. This was bad for me, since I wanted to forget a certain memory.

His lips dragged over my skin, licking and nipping at me tenderly. This in turned caused me to gasp and moan, urging him on. He tugged at my pants line, kissing me deeply. I kissed back, forcing my tongue into his mouth. But he was obviously more skilled, and his tongue managed its way into my mouth, exploring it. His slender fingers undid my pants quickly and pulled them to my ankles. It was so swift, I hadn't realized it until he broke from my and ran his fingers along my member. I gasped, and arched my back slightly at the sudden action. He chuckled. Licking up the…organ (I'm still not sure if I should be telling you people this! Bare with me...).

Kadaj nudged me out of my daze, and grabbed him backpack, and hopping out of the car. I blinked, realizing that we were at the house already. It was small and very broken down. I don't know why Sephiroth even called it a house; more like a trailer to me. The entire Strife family lived in that house. Well, sort of. Cloud had a room, but he didn't spend much time in the house. I sighed and got out of the car, and walked up the porch steps, almost tripping over a small book. I scowled, picking it up, seeing the stamped imaged on the inside cover. Of course the words were smudged, but I did see the word 'Middle' on it. Riku always left his stuff around the house, annoyingly enough, and sometimes outside.

I stormed into the house to find Riku sitting and playing the gameboy he found on the sidewalk. I threw the book at him, before storming up the stairs and going into my much to small room. I threw my bag against the closet door and sat on the bed. The room was really small. The moment you entered you had about two feet of space until you reached the bed, then against the wall where the door led into the hallway was my desk. Then in the corner was the closet. That was it. It was so small and so annoying.

My temper calmed down when I heard Kadaj talking to Riku. For some reason they were really close. I heard something about me being confused. Riku asked why, curious as always, but Kadaj didn't tell him. I knew Kadaj knew. And Cloud. And Sephy and Loz did too. But why didn't they taunt me for it? Isn't that what brothers did? I wanted Mother right now, scowling at the past, hearing those same words, _"Mother-shmother. It's Jevona's head!" _I grabbed my pillow and buried my face into the fluff and screamed. I screamed for my brother's love, my hatred and confusion. My passion that I couldn't show. I screamed for my anger and my sorrow. And I screamed for Kara, because I knew the reason why she spaced out.

There was a light knock on the door and I stopped screaming into the pillow, knowing my face was red from lack of blood to my head. I winced and sighed, letting the blood circulate again. "Yes?" I whispered, my throat horse from my screams. The door opened and I saw Kara, which surprised me.

"I can't stay for long. Reno said he had to go to the stores. I'm not allowed to be home alone." She murmured walking in and closing the door behind her. Then she looked at me and I looked at her. Nothing was spoken. Suddenly and jumped at me and hugged me around my neck, burrowing her face into my shoulder. "Yazoo, the whispering won't stop! The foot-steps and the screaming won't either. I remembered a knife at my throat a few nights ago. Reno said it wasn't a dream. Yazoo!" she sobbed. I blinked and didn't say anything as she rambled on and on about her problems. I glanced at the clock seeing it was 5:30.

"Just a quick trip to the store," I asked, looking at her. Kara blinked, her eyes red and puffy from at the crying she had done and my shirt was spotted with tears. I didn't care though. She glanced at the clock and gasped. At first we sat in silence until a knock on the door caused up both to jump. "Yes?" I asked meekly, knowing it could be anyone. The door opened up and I saw Riku standing in the hallway. I scowled, "What!?" I snapped. Riku looked sad for a second, but I didn't care; I hated him. Out of all the people I could hate, Rude, Reno, Tifa, anyone, I hated my youngest brother.

"S-sorry about the book Yazoo." He whispered, obviously knowing he was at the bottom of the food chain, "Kara, Reno called. He said he's going to be late about an hour or so. He said to have your homework done when he gets home." He murmured, not looking at me. Good, idiot. He didn't even believe in Mother. He deserved to be shunned by me.

Kara sighed, looking at the ground, "Reno…" she murmured standing, "Homework?" she asked, then smiled, "Right. I remember now…I think." She sighed, shaking her head and leaving the room. I quickly followed and went down the stairs, Riku in front, Kara in the middle and me behind. The moment Riku stepped on the landing he walked into the living room. I scowled, knowing that's where Loz—if he got back from school—or Kadaj would be, ready to defend him from me. Tch, like it matter. I'd throw a running chainsaw at the kid in front of God. I turned and walked into the kitchen and out the back door to the back porch. The sun was just setting and I sighed, sitting on the rocking chair, picking at the peeling paint, and staying silent.

I must've lost focus, because I was back into my memories. I remember the pain, but I knew that if I could deal with it long enough, like Reno promised, pleasure would follow. And it did. With each thrust from Reno, I screamed in pleasure, gripping the bed sheets, and moaning with Reno's pace. Reno. Reno. Reno. I would call out his name, and scream for more. And he gave it to me; pushing against my flesh and rubbing my side. I groaned as Reno released his orgasm into me. I gasped when he flipped me over, and starting sucking me.

I was rocked in the chair suddenly, pulled from my memories. I blinked, flustered, then I saw Sephiroth. "Yes?" I asked, not looking at him. It was dark outside. Did I fall asleep thinking of that night? I hope I didn't talk in my sleep. What Riku didn't need to know about me was my sex-life, or what little I had of it. Sephiroth raised one eyebrow and walked back inside saying a simple sentence, "Dinner is ready." I knew better then to ask what we were having. But I feared if anyone was eating with us. To my relief, just the Strife Family was here; to my annoyance Riku was blabbing about the school day. I rolled my eyes, and sat at my rightful spot and waited for my turn to fill my plate with food.

Kadaj seemed to agree with me that Riku was getting annoying, talking about a girl and boy. "Riku. Shut it. We're trying not to gag about your bi-life!" He snapped. Of course that was harsh, but I didn't mind. In fact I smirked at the look of horror on Riku's face. Anyone in the Strife family was either straight or gay. It hasn't been any different for a while and Riku broke that trend. I constantly made fun of him for it; it was nice to have Kadaj do it.

"Shut up!" Riku yelped, "At least I'm not crushing on a girl with mental problems!" He countered. Kadaj froze, his eyes narrowing down the youngest brother. I stopped eating at the sound of silence. I looked up from under my lashes to see Sephiroth scowling, daring anyone to do anything. Cloud was covering his mouth in complete shock. Loz was the only one not surprised by Riku's attitude.

"Excuse me?" Kadaj snapped, "What'd you just say? Repeat it inferno!" He demanded. Riku seemed at lost of to do. He looked towards Loz who didn't even look at him. Cloud looked away and Riku didn't dare go to Sephiroth for help. It shocked me when he looked at me, but I already had a comeback.

"Underling, I would answer. Kara is what…?" I asked coolly, careful not to say anything above my regular tone. I wasn't usually giddy when one of my brothers' was in trouble.

"I-I said t-that K-Kara was Mental." Riku stuttered, his confidence slinking away, his eyes at his plate. In no time Kadaj was across the table and punching Riku. Loz and Cloud, who were on opposite sides of Riku, stood and grabbed Kadaj, restraining him. I did nothing but sit there, watching in amusement. Sephiroth stood.

"ENOUGH." He yelled, his voice echoing in the suddenly silence. "Riku, that was uncalled for. Get your ass to your room. Kadaj, same with you. I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with children." He snapped, pointing towards the staircase. Riku, his eyes filled with tears, ran up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him. I heard the sobs from above and I covered my smile quickly. Kadaj glared at Cloud and Loz, shoving them away and stomping up the stairs to his room, slamming his door shut. I continued to eat silently, along with my brothers when I finally had to say something, "Such a shame…" I murmured. I was talking about Kara being picked on by a middle scholar, but I didn't go into detail. Silence filled the room again.

Dinner closed quickly and Cloud was assigned to do the dishes tonight. I stood and walked up the stairs to my room. I sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark before I got bored and turned on my light. I stood and walked over to my desk and pressed '_Play_' on my CD player. I only had one CD, but it was enough. A soft song filled the room and I pressed '_Repeat_' and sat on my bed again, listening to the soothing music, before falling into a restless sleep.

I'm sure you can guess what my dreams were of. Where I left off again. Reno's tongue expertly wrapped around my shaft, licking until my moans sounded like screams and I released into his mouth. But he didn't seemed surprised by this. After I relaxed again, he came to my lips and kissed me. I kissed back, naturally, and he broke away, biting at my neck giving me several hickys. I gasped as he accidently broke a vein, my blood getting over his lips. I merely kissed him, tasting my own blood and he moaned at the thought. My eyes rolled up in my head as he rubbed my cock. I moaned louder and he smiled, kissing my eyelids. He stopped his actions. _Sleep Yazoo…_ He said softly, and I did.

-End of Day One-

Here's just a tidbit that I want to continue. I've been obsessed with this pairing and I had to write something down. I think it'll continue. I hope it does, I have fun writing it. :D

Kara is my own character. She's not important right now, but she'll become a big factor later one, or else I wouldn't have added her. :3

All the Characters don't belong to me.

REVIEW PLEASE! :D


	2. Day Two Everything Falls Apart

Kadaj woke me up this morning. I really didn't want to get up, but he pressured me to it so I finally did. After taking a shower I and Kadaj walked to the mall. I wore Black pants and a white shirt. Kadaj: blue jeans and a white shirt. (I told you, we weren't good with money at the moment.) I didn't really want to go the Mall; Cloud's friends could be there and they always taunted me about my famine voice. It was aggravating.

But to my luck, they weren't there. We hung around, looking at the all the people we might want to kiss. Kadaj was drooling over a blonde that should've been a model when I spotted Kara in the crowd. Reno wasn't far behind her, talking. Kadaj saw my look of fear and pulled me towards the elevators. He shoved me in the glass elevator and we escaped to the second floor. As we were half way up, I saw Kara looking straight at me. I swallowed and looked away, hoping she wouldn't say anything.

Kadaj pulled me to the food court on the second floor and we got lunch. Of course, I wasn't really pleased in staying at all, but he told me that the public was a risk. He was right. As I ate slowly, I began to think. If Kara had told Reno we were here, would he come and try to find me? Or would he leave like I wanted to? It was hard not to talk when he drove Loz, Kadaj and I home from school; but meeting during the weekend really didn't happen since that night.

Then I started to think, what if he thought I thought he wasn't there? Would he think I was trying to keep Kadaj away from Kara? Perhaps…I didn't quite want to know what was happening it Reno's head; then that would take the excitement from everything. I shuddered, thinking of all the kinky things Reno could've though during that night.

God damn! Why do I keep calling it 'that night'? It wasn't some tradgey thing that happened. But was it a mistake? I sighed, sipping some of my drink when I saw Kadaj look at me. Or rather, passed me. I blinked, confused, but I didn't want to look; not until he told me to. I learned that the hard way…

Kadaj blinked, moving his eyes so he looked directly at me, smiling slightly, "Just ignore them, Yazoo." He mumbled, sipping the rest of his drink and I groaned, rubbing my temples annoyingly. Cloud's friends, as always. Kadaj and I threw away are trash and went back downstairs. I figured Reno and Kara had left already. I was wrong.

The moment Kadaj stepped out of the elevator, Kara came out of nowhere, hugging him tightly. "Hi!" she smiled, letting go and waving at me. I stepped from the elevator, even though it felt safer than any place right now. I looked around, wary of that one person. Kara suddenly waved her hand in my face and I stepped back from her, blinking. She smiled, "I thought we lost you there, Yazoo!" She giggled, "Reno's in Hot Topic. He said if I found you, that we can go anywhere in the mall! Wanna go to the arcade? Or maybe Claries? Oooh! Maybe we could go to Twilly's!"

"Not Claries." I said strictly, "I don't care where we go, just as long as it's not some weird, girl store." I grumbled. Kadaj sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Okay! Let's go to Barns and Noble!" Kara smiled, grabbing my wrist and dragging me into the elevator and Kadaj followed quickly.

"A book store?" Kadaj asked and Kara nodded. "Whatever." He grumbled. Then his phone rang and I winced at the tune. It was loud and annoying. He answered it quickly. I heard murmurs of Sephiroth's voice, but I didn't hear formation of words. Kadaj listened, but he stopped almost dropping the phone, his eyes going wide. I grabbed the phone, pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Yazoo? Where the hell is Kadaj?" Sephiroth snapped.

"He went into shock, Brother, what happened?" I asked concerned.

"Like you would care, Yazoo," Cloud sighed from the other side of the phone.

"I'd still like to know!" I snapped, "Sorry," I murmured instantly.

"He has a right you know," Tifa said and I groaned in my head.

"Okay, Okay," Cloud mumbled, "Riku-"

"Riku ran-away," Sephiroth interrupted. "Who's with you?" I stepped out of the elevator, with Kara following and Kadaj following as well, still not speaking.

"Kara and technically Reno." I said softly.

"Hm. You and Reno go look for Riku in the projects. Tell Kadaj that he and Kara can look in the Rich Area. I and Loz are looking uptown and Tifa and Cloud are looking Downtown. If you find him, Yazoo, you better be nice to him. If you aren't, I swear you'll be in pain." Sephiroth threaten and hung up. I stared at the phone for about five minutes before Kadaj took it.

"What'd he say?" Kadaj asked, putting the phone into his pocket.

I sighed, and rubbed my temples, "Riku ran away," I said to catch Kara up, "He wants you two to look for him in the Rich People Place." I mumbled.

"What about you?" Kara asked, completely oblivious.

"Kara…" Kadaj warned, "Just called your brother and give the phone to me, okay?" He said, and Kara nodded, fishing out her small phone and pressing number rapidly. "HI RENO!" she practically yelled, "You'll never guess what happened!" She smiled, but Kadaj groaned and she sighed, "Hold on, here's Kadaj."

"Hey, Reno," Kadaj greeted lightly once receiving the phone, "Uh, Riku sort of ran away…yeah, I know…well Riku can be a pain sometimes. Moving on! Sephy wants us to search for him…Me and Kara will be searching your part of town…Yeah I know…It's what Sephy wants…You? 'll be with..um..Yazoo…Yeah, we're near the book store…okay…see ya." He hung up, giving Kara back her cell-phone. "We're meeting Reno next to the fountains." He said, motioning towards the escalators. I walked swiftly, with Kara and Kadaj falling behind, and soon I saw the fountains. Then I suddenly stopped.

Why did I want to get here so fast? Wasn't I dreading the thought of even being near Reno? I grunted, confused out of my mind. Did I want to see Reno? Or did I want to find Riku? Did I want to see Riku? I tilted my head slightly, letting my locks of hair fall over my shoulders gracefully. Kara almost ran into me and I blinked from my mindless questions, but I was launched into a memory again.

His words made my heart flutter, and I was whole near him; I shivered as he kissed me, his lips soft against mine. I grunted, pleasure building in me. He seemed to like this too and he broke away, panting. I gasped for breath too before locking lips with him again. The sunset didn't matter now. Only him…the ocean waves crashing along the beach wasn't agonizingly romantic enough and I only longed to be near him forever.

Kadaj did run into me, and we almost fell to the ground. But it was enough of a push to jolt me out of my sweet memories…sweet like poison. "Come on," Kara pulled my wrist before letting go and running towards the fountains. She obviously wanted to be the hero of the day and find Riku. But would she have a fit and scream at the whispers that weren't there? I sighed, and looked at Kadaj before following the excited girl.

Reno was staring at the coins at the bottom of the fountain, the sunlight from the skylights above reflecting the water. He stared at the water, and I saw his eyes moving with the moving, refracted light, his brow furrowed slight. Kara practically tackled him. "Found you!" She smiled, "Can we go now?" Reno laughed, and nodded.

Reno had dropped Kadaj and Kara at the gates to the richest neighborhood in town. I tried not to look at the huge houses and countless nice cars. Reno pulled away before I was tempted to break into one of the houses and steal everything I could sell; or just the deed to the house. But the huge houses melted away to dirty, rusted trailers and broken down houses. The parks were filled with gangs and I could see them eyeing Reno's car, but one glance from the red-head and their thoughts burned and died. I smirked, trying not to like a girl. The last thing I needed was to get mugged.

Reno slowed the car to a stop and grabbed the keys. He reached over and popped open the glove compartment. He pulled out a gun and held it out to me. I blinked and took it. Then I spotted his old weapon, nestled in papers of the compartment. I blinked as he pulled it out and studied it. "I remember…you were good with guns." He whispered, "Almost got me once." I grunted and jumped from the car, clipping the gun to my belt, ignoring the small conversation that was inching to start. He pocketed his weapon and we started down an alley.

Night was falling and we still hadn't spot any sign of Riku, or gotten a call from the others. I was started to lose hope for the annoying brat. But Reno wouldn't let me go back to the car. I actually judged whether or not the car was still there. I mumbled and complained until Reno glared at me. "Seriously Yazoo, what do you have against him?"

"Reasons," I murmured, shrugging, stopping near a dumpster. "I'm surprised we haven't been stalked by gangs yet." I whispered, eyeing the dumpster slightly.

"God damn, I think we went in a circle." Reno growled, leaning against the brick wall of the ally. I shrugged, and glared at the ground. The full moon was not helping the tension between us; I dared not to look up at Reno, but I stepped forward slightly, and like an idiot, I tripped. Reno caught me and helped me up. I was losing my breath from being so close to Reno, but I mumbled a quick 'Thanks' and left it alone. But Reno didn't let me go. He actually stood still and stared into my eyes. I felt a light blush running over my cheeks and groaned in my mind at the embarrassment. But Reno didn't chuckle teasingly, or anything. He kept staring into my eyes.

"Yazoo, your eyes aren't like your brothers. They have flecks of gold in them," he whispered, leaning in, acting like he wanted a better look. I swallowed, smiling weakly.

"No comparison?" I joked, trying to lighten up the awkwardness between our bodies.

"There is nothing as beautiful has your eyes; therefore, nothing to compare them to." Reno murmured, pressing his lips against mine. I instantly melted into his body, letting my lips part eagerly. His tongue slipped into my mouth and explored ever crevice possible. I tried to hold back a pleasurable moan, but I couldn't. As it reached my ears I heard a gasp somewhere in alley way. Reno broke from be instantly and looked. I was too flustered to even open my eyes. Not to mention the fact that I was still in Reno's arms.

"Y-Yazoo?" Came the meek voice that I only knew of Riku. _No! NO! NO! NO! He was never supposed to learn! He deserves to rot in hell! THE IDIOT!_ I screamed in my head, but finally opened my eyes. "Wh-what?" Riku gasped. "I thought you were straight, like Cloud!" Riku cried out in surprise. I felt heat go to my face and I wanted to scream at the boy. Reno grunted, letting me go. I glared at Riku, and crossed my arms. I simply turned and stormed away.

"YAZOO!" Riku wailed and Reno looked at him. I stopped and looked at Riku. He was half naked and I heard metal against metal. "Help me!" He sniffled, tears rolling down his face. "I'm stuck!"

Reno walked over and scowled, "He's chained…" I stalked over and saw the miserable state my brother was in.

"Idiot." I grunted, pulling out the gun that I kept concealed. Riku whimpered in fear, but Reno moved his leg so I got a clear shot of the thin chain. Shooting just once, and it broke. "You don't need my help anymore. Sephiroth's pissed, Riku. Reno, get him back to the car. I'm going…to be home late. Tell Sephiroth that I will be home." I growled, narrowing my eyes down on Riku. He ruined the perfect chance with Reno. He knew now. He was never going to let me live it down. I turned and walked away, clipping the gun to my belt again. Reno picked Riku up and I heard him walked a different way. I also heard Riku asking question. Reno didn't answer them, thank god.

I walked into the small motel. I decided to face my memories once and for all. I checked in with the credit card Sephiroth gave to me only for emergencies. This, I judged, was a good enough reason. Hopefully he'd understand. I requested a certain room and I thanked my luck it was free. I took the keycard and walked out to the parking lot and through the gate to the rooms. I climbed the stairs and unlocked the door to room 321. I walked in and memories attacked me. I closed the door and sank into memory after painful, wonderful, living, poisonous memories.

_He pushed me against the wall and kissed along my neck. I moaned slightly and he worked to remove my shirt. His clothes were already in a pool next to the bed. He kissed me again, and I felt his talented fingers undo my pants. They fell around my ankles and I worked to get them off completely. Now we both stood in boxers. He pushed his hand down my boxer and stroked me and I shuddered, melting into him. _

I walked over to the made bed and ran my fingers over the washed cloth. I shivered, remembering the wonderful feeling of him _in _me. I smiled slightly at the words he whispered to me. They aroused me, excited and drove me to insanity. The way his touch ran over my skin so softly. I turned to look at the mirror and I smiled, still seeing the slight crack in the corner when he pushed me against it…

…_and I wrapped my legs around his waist, tangling my fingers in his hair. It annoyed me that it was still up. The pain in my shoulder was nothing right now as I pulled at the hair tie. It came loose and his hair fell around his shoulders. I moaned as he kissed along my chest, sucking and nibbling at my nipples. His hands rubbed over my skin and this only aroused me more. He knew this and lightened his touch which drove me to insanity…_

There was a slight knock on the door to the room and I looked over, wondering who would come to a motel room door and knock. "Yazoo…" Reno whispered, "Lemme in." he pleaded. I shook my head, but hit myself mentally—he couldn't see me.

"N-no." I stuttered, "why?" I said louder.

"Yazoo!" Reno cried, his voice pleading and I could see the pleading, pouty, broken-heart look on his face. I shook my head to get rid of the image.

"Why?" I snapped, "You just want me again? Exposed again?" I yelled. There was silence, or so I thought. I stepped closer to the door and heard slight sobs. Instantly I felt horrible. Why was I attacking Reno? He only wanted to love me…but the question was truly, did I want to love him? Of course I did. I opened the door slightly and saw him, looking out over the rail. He looked towards me, but didn't step towards me.

"Yazoo..why'd you come here?" he asked. I was stunned by the simple question.

Why did I come here? Did I want to remember him; or did I want to forget it…forever. It only brought more memories to be here, but I still believed that it would rid me of them forever. I didn't answer, and I only looked at him, wondering what he could be thinking. "I came here once," he continued without my reply, "I thought I could forget. But I couldn't. It'll okay brought back the memories." He murmured, looking down at his feet.

"Where's Riku?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"In the car…I called Sephiroth. We should get back…"

"Like now." I heard Sephiroth's cold, hard voice, "Yazoo, I want to know. What goes through your mind when you see Riku? And don't give me any shit."

I sighed, looking at the ground, "I think of a betrayer, an idiot. I want him to leave the Strife Family. He doesn't belong. He doesn't care of Mother, or any of us but Kadaj. He whines and he's annoying. He gets everything. Even the master bedroom in the house! He doesn't deserve it. He needs to learn that he's at the bottom; he needs to know about Mother! I know why he's like this too! It's his two friends, filling his head with false realities and fiction!" I yelled. It was different when it was said aloud, my hate for Riku. Reno stared at me in shock, but Sephiroth's gaze hardened.

"Yazoo; you used to be the same damn way." Sephiroth snapped, before turning and walking back to the parking lot. I stopped, but then I heard the undeniable ringtone of Reno's cell phone. It was the ringtone that rang if Kara called. He answered it, ready to smile at his sister's stupidity. But his face dropped.

"Kadaj?" He growled, but before the threats could come his eyes went wide and the phone dropped. "Kara…" he whispered.

--

DUNDUNDUN.

:3 I'm evil, I know.

Anyways…

REVEIWS PLEASE!!! :D


	3. Day Three Actions Over Mind

The dull yellow hospital room was ugly and uninviting. Kara was surrounded by wires and monitors but I couldn't see anything wrong with her—still I knew that the worse time of illness is the one you can't see and ignore. On the table next to her was a book untouched, food not being eaten and a pitcher of water. The television hanging from the ceiling sat still and silent, not being used. The room over looked the garden the blinds were pulled shut, blocking the sun's rays.

Kara lay propped up. Her eyes were distant as she thought. I couldn't tell this time, if she was having an episode or not. She seemed silent and contented, thinking over her new problem. Kadaj sat in the chair, but at my entrance he stood swiftly. I nodded the question already clear. Riku was safe and sound, Reno driving him home. Kara blinked, her eyes glancing towards me, a small smile twitching at the corner of her lips, but she didn't make a movement other than that. She then returned to her silent statue ways. I didn't know what to make of this but Kadaj caught me in a hug. I sighed, and let him whisper what was wrong.

"Yazoo…she saw blood everywhere, but there was none there. She had a stroke. Yazoo, she's changing." He whispered, breaking the hug, and motioning towards her. I saw now, her eyes, they were fogged over but they looked like they saw my inner thoughts, every last one. Her deep red hair was lighter, thinner and longer. I blinked, ready to ask a question, but Reno walked into the room. Kadaj quickly pressed himself against the wall but I stood still, just staring at her.

"One of you will have to leave," A nurse said meekly as she stepped into the room, "only two visitors allowed for this girl," she murmured, obviously scared of us. But I jumped at the chance to get away.

"I will," I whispered, turning like a robot to the door, "Reno needs to talk to her, and Kadaj is closer to her then I am," I explained as I left the room. I turned and walked down the hallway. Once I was sure that I couldn't be seen by Reno I bolted. I ran down the hallway and made the elevators just in time. I pressed one, and waited for the elevator to the stop. When it did I jumped from it just as the doors opened. I ran through the lobby and out into the night. Rain had started, but I didn't care. I ran until I saw Reno's car. I sighed and pulled the cover over the car so it had a ceiling now before I climbed into the passenger's seat. I leans my head against the back of the seat and sighed, my breath shallow and light from the run. I breathed and closed my eyes.

The kiss, so light, careful. Yet it meant everything. The ally way was so dark and I now that I looked back on it, I realized I hoped that no one was in the ally way, I hoped that we would have gone farther. But now that I realized that he only want to touch me, remember me, kiss me. I wanted him as well. I sighed, and turned on the radio. Of course Reno doesn't much listen to the radio and Kara had switched around the stations the last I was in this car. But I was surprised when 'You Guardian Angel' started to play. Then I realized it was a CD. Reno was listening to this? When? Why?

Only once I've heard him sing, and that was in the morning after that night—there I go again, saying it as a horrible accident—but he was in the shower then. He had a nice voice. I smiled slightly, thinking of Reno singing this song, but then I realized who he would be singing it to? And that answer was me. I stared out the windshield, tears forming at my eyes. Of course it made sense that he loved me and would save me…

But would I do the same for him?

There was a knock on the window and I looked to see Kadaj. He motioned for the lock and I unlocked the door, moving over so that he could sit in the car. He didn't close the door though. I realized the song playing and went to press stop, but Kadaj stopped me. "Don't bother," he snorted. I realized that tone; it was the tine that he used whenever he and Cloud fought, whenever we were looking for Mother, whenever Rufus Shinra was involved, "They found some new genes in Kara. Completely alien. They match mine." He growled, "Someone from our family inserted Mother's cells into her, and I know you did it." He snapped, his eyes glaring through the windshield, "but I'm getting blamed by Reno. He's almost attacked the nurse, but Kara stopped him. Yazoo, why did you do it? What was the point?" he snapped, but his tone lower to the brotherly love we shared. "Yazoo…she's dying. Not because of Mother's cells. She's been dying ever since her mother died. Imagine, Yaz, if Mother never existed for us. She was never there for us; what would we have done? Kara has been completing suicide for a while, but I've stopped her. Oh god, more than once I've seen her." Kadaj said, tears budding at his eyes, dripping over his lashes and down his cheek.

"Kadaj…I didn't do it. I think…no. That's not possible. But listen to me…Reno will be coming out here soon. You've just got to get home." I whispered, "I'm going to go home with Reno…" I murmured. I didn't know why I was making this decision, but I knew it would help. I saw Kadaj about to question my actions, but I heard a yell. Kadaj looked and we both saw two men, yelling at each other. I realized one was Cid, one of Cloud's numerous friends, and the other was Cloud. Kadaj watched his curiosity peeking. I watched as well. We couldn't hear, but Cloud eventually gave up and turned and walked into the hospital. Cid followed him, cursing loudly. Reno emerged from the building and Kadaj quickly got out of the car. "I'll walk," he said with a smile, before closing the door and walking quickly from the car, towards the street.

Reno approached the car; he seemed not to see Kadaj. He looked at me, before getting into the driver's seat. He and I sat there, staring at each other when he took a strand of my hair, and sucked away the water that soaked it. It chilled me, but I didn't move. My expression didn't change either. He didn't speak about Kara; I didn't mention a word of Kadaj. But he leaned in and kissed me. And this time I kissed back, finally happy that I could be with him, even if it was just a moment.

He put his hand against my neck as we broke. I pushed my forehead against his and closed my eyes. Reno sighed and I smelled mint from his breath. Then I realized he was singing softly. He was singing the song and I felt like my heart was going to beat from my chest. Then I couldn't control my actions. I kissed him again, stopping his singing. I pushed him back against the door and practically got on top of him, still kissing. He kissed me back, but I knew he was wondering why I did that. When I broke, I opened my eyes to see his closed, his mouth slightly parted. "Do…you want a ride home?" I smiled, moving back into my seat and staring out the window.

"I…no, I don't want to see Kadaj, Loz or anybody." I murmured, "Right now I just want to be with you." I whispered, looking at the floor. There was silence, but the car started and pulled from the parking lot. Finally he spoke.

"You can't change your mind," he said very seductively. _I didn't want to._ I thought, sighing heavily.

EW. SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT. D: Sorry guys. I haven't written in a while and I give you this. D: But it's just a movement chapter to switch from the Ally Way to Reno's house (which I might have to add will be a very, very, very Yaoi filled chapter. 3 

So don't worry, the next chapter, I promise, will be made up for this one. 


End file.
